Illusions
by Elven Fool
Summary: What if Tomo survives.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any Fushigi Yugi characters. Blah blah blah.. Even though Tomo does live in my head! This is an experiment so please review and review with constructive criticism! Enjoy! I hope. I realize the chapters are a little short, but hopefully they will get longer.  
  
**********************  
  
Illusions  
  
Darkness---cold sweet darkness---void of thought, void of pain, void of self--- in the darkness there was nothing. 


	2. Pain

".." equals speech '...' equals thought  
  
Pain  
  
Blinding light followed by searing pain. Pain only pain. The pain became individual places of hurt; aching, bleeding, torn. My finger twitches, sending a jolt of lightning up my arm and through my body.  
  
I breathe, my torn lungs burn angrily.  
  
I swallow, my mouth is full of blood and sand, my throat is swollen with thirst.  
  
The pain is overwhelming; I just want to die, to return to the soothing darkness from which I had awakened.  
  
I open my eyes, they are caked with grime, blood mingled with face paint. I stare at a small shell lying next to my hand. ' My shin' a wave of memories crash down on me, I remember everything.  
  
Dry sobs burn my eyes as I realize I have failed my country, my god, and my general.  
  
"Nakago," I croak picturing the blond shogun, " I have failed you."  
  
Another image flashes before my eyes, a girl. 'The priestess of Suzaku.' I think to myself, recalling how she escaped from my world, my trap, my illusion. ' She is the reason I have failed.' My mind reels, ' She will pay. My fist clenches, pain floods my senses.  
  
'Suboshi.' This name is venom to my lips. ' He betrayed me. One of the Seiryu Seshi murders another Seiryu Seshi.' I smile weakly, 'Nakago will have punished him well.' A feeble laugh becomes a wracking cough.  
  
Gasping for breath, I barely hear a crunching sound. I strain my ears to hear the sound again. There is a sighing and then a snort. The crunching and clipping sound is repeated.  
  
'A horse.' My sluggish mind finally recognizes the sound of creaking tack and crunching hooves.  
  
"What is that?" I can barely understand the words they are so distant. I can only lie still and wait to see what the speaker will do. The hoof-beats slowly, cautiously get louder until they stop somewhere to my left. I hear a thud as the man dismounts. "It's a man!" The voice exclaims.  
  
"He looks dead to me." There is a second man still a distance away. I want them to leave me to die, but I cannot. I must have my revenge. I struggle to show them some sign of life, all I can manage is a groan.  
  
"He's alive." The owner of the voice moves closer and pokes me in the side. I groan again. "Yep, I'll be damned he's alive."  
  
"Don't just stand there." The second rider scolds. " We have to take him with us. Get him on a horse."  
  
"The ride will probl'y be the end of him." I agree, it is hard enough for me to breath while lying here, let alone being jostled on the back of a horse. I can feel the shadow as the first speaker looms over me. He bends over me, his arms sliding under my broken body. Molten pain courses through my veins, my head spins.  
  
My bright world dims into blackness. 


	3. Fever

Fever  
  
Burning- freezing- light- darkness. Only a cool hand, soothing my flaming brow. A small, delicate hand. A woman's hand. I am at the mercy of a woman. All I can do is will my body to heal to end this torture.  
  
Time passes in a hazy blur of voices and her cool hand, I cannot tell how long. My body is weary from the raging fever that had consumed it.  
  
I breathe. It is the first that does not burn my lungs. The pain has lessened.  
  
I am lying on my stomach, my back is bare. A layer of sweat coats my body. I can feel the grime caking my body. I can feel the bloody crust that has formed around my wound.  
  
I open one eye, she is there sitting in a chair. I close my eye.  
  
"You are awake!" Her voice is full of concern. I despise her. There is no reason she should care for me.  
  
I struggle onto one elbow. "Let me help you." Her hand rests on my shoulder. I shrug out of her grasp and glare. "Here, drink this." She hands me a glass of water. Pain sears my back. "Be careful." I take it.  
I drink. The smooth water eases the burning in my throat. She is watching me, I can feel it.  
  
"Your" her eyes are glued to mine, "eyes." I stare, unblinking. She blushes. "they are beautiful." I blink lazily. "such an unusual color." She pauses. "I'll get you something to eat." She starts for the door. "You must be hungry." She is gone.  
  
I swing my legs over the edge of the bed. More pain. I am naked. 'Interesting.' I wrap the sheet around my waist.  
  
I stand. My knees buckle. I catch myself on the bed. 'Damn.'  
  
Again I stand. My knees hold.  
  
I take a step.  
  
She enters. "Here is some soup." She sees me standing. "Oh! You aren't strong enough yet!" She places the tray on her chair and clucks at me like a hen to her chicks. "Sit. You need to rest."  
  
"A shell." The confusion on her face is easy to read. "Did you find a shell where I was lying?"  
  
"No," she shakes her head, "only you."  
"My clothes?"  
  
"Ruined." She is a nervous girl. I can tell from the way she wrings her hands. "We burned them."  
  
I snort. "Well then, bring me some other clothes." She doesn't budge. "Now." My quite voice sends her scurrying for the door. "A bath too." I call after her, remembering my filth.  
  
I sit and eat while she is absent. I cannot stand people watching me eat.  
  
The soup is watery. I eat it anyway. I need to recover. I need to return to Nakago.  
  
A chill runs up my spine. 'He will be angry.' I muse. ' I have failed him.'  
  
'I promised him once that I would do everything in my power to further his cause.' I stare at the empty bowl, 'If only I had been faster, more secure in myself.'  
  
The door opens, interrupting my thoughts. The girl is carrying a pile of fresh looking clothes and a bucket of steaming water. A man, no doubt her brother, follows carrying a tub and another bucket of water.  
  
The man sets down the tub, while she places the clothes on the chair. The steaming water is poured into the tub. She takes the empty bowl as she leaves.  
  
I am alone again. I wait, making sure neither have forgotten anything.  
  
The door opens, she blushes. "Soap." She hands me a pungent bar.  
  
I wait again. No one renters.  
I tear the sheet from around my waist and sink into the warm embrace of the water. I feel the grime falling off me in flacks.  
  
The throbbing pain eases.  
  
I scrub my body. I scrub my hair. My long locks are no longer a tangled mass. I feel so much better. It is amazing how good it feels to be clean.  
  
The water is filthy. I get out and dry off.  
  
The clothes are too big. Figures, I am a small man. They are clean and dry and smell of the hot sun.  
  
' How long has it been?' I sit on the bed. 'I'll have to ask her.' I yawn, my energy is spent. I lie down. 'I'll rest me eyes.'  
Comforting darkness. 


	4. Identity

Identity  
  
Dots of light enter my awareness. My eyes flicker open. I rub the sleep from my eyes. I stretch.  
  
I need to relieve myself.  
  
I crack the door open. It is a hallway. A dark hallway, doubtless it is night. I don't know where the hallway leads. Nor do I care. Anywhere is better than that little room.  
  
I feel like a thief stealing around corners. I listen for sounds of a road or the wind to lead me to the outside.  
  
Instead I hear a voice. It is the girl. She is singing.  
  
I walk by the screen. I walk back. 'I'll ask her.' I stand. 'No.' I take a step.  
  
The screen slides open.  
  
"Oh?" She is holding a candle. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?" Her voice is quiet.  
  
I am caught off guard. Before I can stop myself, I smile sheepishly. I straighten my face. "I need to relieve myself."  
  
It is her turn to smile awkwardly. "Down the hall to your right." I turn to leave. "Jia." I stop. "My name is Jia."  
  
"Ryo Chuin."  
  
I hear her repeat my name, as if tasting it. "Ryo Chuin." It has been a long time since I have heard that name. "Goodnight, Ryo Chuin." 


	5. Payment

Payment  
  
I am already awake when Jia knocks on my door. "May I come in?" I have been practicing walking and my telekinesis and illusion abilities. I have always had these powers. My 'shin' just helps me to amplify them and concentrate better.  
  
"Yes." I run my hands through my waist length hair. It feels so strange to not be wearing my crown and even stranger not to have my face paint on.  
  
She is carrying a tray of food. It's soup. I can smell the noodles. "I can tailor the clothes if you'd like." She eyes the baggy shirt and the too large pants.  
  
"No need." I catch her gaze. " How long have I been here?" I nearly chuckle as I realize I don't even know where "here" is.  
  
"Four days." My look of amazement prompts her to explain my miraculous recovery. "My father called for the local healer." She looks at her feet. " You would not have made it otherwise." Her voice is low. "She hurried the healing of your wound and the fever. Now it is up to you to rest and regain your strength."  
  
"He is a very generous man." I wonder at Jia's father. -'Why would anyone ever heal a random man that was found practically dead? There is no reason for it?'-That kind of generosity is unknown to me. "Where are we?"  
  
"Xi'an." I haven't even heard mention of it before. It is either tiny, remote, or both. "What were you doing in the desert? Why were you injured like that? Who did it to you?" She covers her mouth as if she didn't mean to ask anything. " I am sorry." She rushes. "It is not my place."  
  
"No, it is not." I snap. This girl has no right to know about the Seiryu Seshi or the betrayal. "Do you have a map?" I can find Teniao-Lan and then from there I can find Koutu.  
  
"No," she shakes her head, "but I am sure my father would know where to get one."  
  
"I need to get to Teniao-Lan." I stand. -' The healer must have been very skilled.' I realize as I walk around. -' If not for the healer, I would be still be bed ridden or more likely dead.'  
  
The door opens. Jia's brother walks in followed by her father. Her brother is a tall, big man and her father is only slightly less formidable in size. The father's eyes scan me. He is assessing me. I am like a horse he is thinking about buying. I can see his disdain. He thinks I am useless. Well, most people think I am useless. Only Nakago knew my worth. He confided plans with me; he asked my opinion, something he did not do with any of the other Seshi.  
  
"What can you do?" Jia's father is a smart man. I can tell from his tone of voice. It was not dismissive, just enough tact to keep someone from getting angry. "Do you sing?" This question seems rather random, until I think about my appearance.  
  
"No."  
  
"You can't do anything physical, you're to small." I give the brother a glance that would have curdled milk. I am sorely tempted to push him across the room with a mental shove. Her brother doesn't shrink under my gaze, but he does under his fathers.  
  
"What can you do?" Her father repeats himself. " The healer was expensive. You owe my family and tavern money." This is a statement not a request.  
  
"I am an actor." It slips from my mouth before I realize what I am saying. "I can tell stories, perform minor illusions, the like." I must be careful. None of my tricks can contain actual power. I will have to rely on slight of hand. That shouldn't be a problem. I did it when I was younger as part of my act in the traveling group.  
  
"Fine." His voice is gruff. "You will perform starting tonight. You will continue to perform until you have paid your expenses." He turns for the door.  
  
"How much is it that I owe you?" I do not want to be stuck here longer than necessary.  
  
He glances back at me. A light enters his eye. I can tell he liked that question. He is reassessing my intellect. "Plenty." They leave. I am alone again at last. Now I just have to wait for tonight. 


	6. Performance

Sorry it takes us so long to update. We appreciate your reviews. Thank you.  
  
"blah blah" equals speech -'blah blah'- equals thought  
  
Performance  
  
It is night. I hear Jia outside the door. She is so timid.  
  
I have been practicing since this morning. I only hope it is enough.  
  
"Come in." I hear Jia's intake of breath. She didn't even knock. I smile.  
  
The door opens slowly. She is carrying different clothing. "How did you know?" I don't answer her. I just stare into her eyes. They are a depthless brown. I could loose myself in them. She blinks. I blink. "These clothes should fit you better." She unfolds them. A blue shirt and black pants. Much better.  
  
"Thank you." I take them. She smiles. I strip off my shirt. Her eyes widen as her cheeks turn scarlet and she averts her eyes. I smile at this. My intuition is right. -' She is interested in me.' The shirt fits much better. - 'She has a brother, she tended my wounds, my bare chest should not cause her to blush.'  
  
I turn around. I take off my pants. The black ones fit well, even on my small waist.  
  
"I'm dressed." I smirk as she turns around and sees me.  
  
She catches her breath. "Uh." she stares "time to go."  
  
"Wait." I grab her wrist. She looks at me. I drop it. "Never mind."  
  
As I follow her through the winding hallways, I realize something. -' The more time I spend with her, the more I become Ryo Chuin again.'- I am not sure I like this. Ryo Chuin was weak. Shy, like her.  
  
Tomo is strong. Tomo has been called rash and impulsive. Tomo is a Seiryu Seishi. Tomo is above all evil. Tomo would have killed the girl and her family and razed the inn to the ground just because they dared to assume he needed assistance.  
  
I clench my fists. -' I AM Tomo. Not Ryo Chuin.'-  
  
"Are you ok?" I feel her hand on my arm, light like a feather.  
  
I snatch my arm from under her grasp. "Don't touch me!" My words are harsh, much harsher than I intended. "Just take me to where I perform."  
  
My tone hurt her. "Of course." She lowers her eyes. "This way."  
  
She leads me into a large common area. A fire is lit. It gets cold at night in the desert. There is only one empty table. They stop talking. They stare at me, eyes watching as Jia leads me to a cleared corner of the room.  
  
"Who is that?" I hear a man whisper. Another man snorts in answer. I stop in front of his table.  
  
"Excuse me sir." My voice is polite, my intentions are not. "Would you be as so kind to help me?"  
  
"With what?" His voice is slightly slurred.  
  
"With my performance of course." My eyes light up. I am going to humiliate this man, he won't even know it, the people will love it.  
  
He eyes me skeptically. "Sure, I'm always up for a good laugh." He stands. I smile indulgently.  
  
The plans I had made and the routine I had practiced, I won't use them. I only need to perform one trick. One perfect illusion and everyone in the inn will love me. They will tell their friends about me and they will come.  
  
I turn away from where Jia is leading me. I see her mouth open to protest. I ignore it. I steer the man to the center of the room. "Now sir, if you would please?" I indicate for him to stand with my hand and dipping of my head. "Just stand." I turn to the crowd. "What would you good folk of this inn like to see this man do?" My voice drips with sarcasm, no one notices.  
  
"Dance!" "Pay his tab!" "Turn him inta somthin'!" "I'm hungry!" a chorus of voices rise. I laugh as I know what I will do.  
  
"Let us make him fly!" I say softly. My eyes narrow as a smile creeps onto my face. "And then dinner will be on me!" A cheer. I quiet it with a gesture of my hand, my stage persona is coming back. I concentrate. A goose. An awkward, ugly animal. People also find it funny. To everyone in the room he must look like a goose. With a flurry of hands, for show, I make him look like a goose.  
  
A gasp. It worked.  
  
"How'd he do dat?" "What?" "Huh?" people circle the squawking bird. A man grabs what he thinks to be the goose's neck, he is in fact choking the man. I can hardly contain my mirth as the people manhandle the "goose".  
  
"What bout food?" "Yea, ya said somthin' 'bout food!"  
  
"Why you are holding it." The man looks at the "goose" he is holding.  
  
"Where's Lin?"  
  
"Over there." I wave my hand, an illusion of the man forms in a dark corner.  
  
The people eye the "goose" with hungry eyes. "YEAH!!!"  
  
"Help! Help!" Only I can understand the man's words, to everyone else they are honks.  
  
"Keke." I cannot help but cackle as the man's friends drag him to the back to be slaughtered and eaten, not hearing his pleas and cries. They have no idea. It will take them a while to notice Lin's absence and by then they wont even remember tonight. Money is thrown my way.  
  
I turn. Jia's mouth is open. "What?" She looks at where Lin had been. "How?"  
  
I wink. "For me to know." I whisper in her ear. She shivers. I turn away.  
  
I am in an odd mood tonight. Feeling more like my old Tomo self, but then again different. I am getting a perverse joy out of twisting Jia's emotions, something I would not normally enjoy.  
  
"Goodnight." I start for my room.  
  
"Ryo Chuin?" My name is a question.  
  
I ignore her. I flee from the commons.  
  
My room is my haven. I close the door. Silence. I breathe. I didn't realize I'd been holding it.  
  
-' It's ok.'- I tell my conscience. -' He deserved it.'- I sneer. -' She deserved it. I will not let these people stop me from returning to my general. I have delayed to long.'-  
  
Pain. My back burns. My wound is protesting all of my activity. I move towards the bed. Pain. I lie down. My breathing is heavy. I close my eyes. Darkness. 


	7. Dreams

Dreams  
  
I am flying. I am a dragon. I am powerful. I am beautiful. I can feel the sun glinting off my scales. I can feel the wind rushing by my body. The sun is glorious. I am flying towards it. I am so close.  
  
I feel pain. My sinuous body becomes ungainly. I have wings. I am no longer flying with magic, but with feathered wings. My vision turns colorless.  
  
I gasp. Shock. An arrow protrudes from my downy breast. I fall. The earth reaches up to meet me.  
  
Thud. I lie there. My body is broken. I can sense people around me. Standing, bows drawn arrows cocked.  
  
Boots. A mans boots. A hand grabs my around my long neck. I am lifted.  
  
-'Nakago.'- I recognize the shogun. -'Why?'- I stare into emotionless eyes.  
  
Bones snap. Darkness  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Ryo Chuin?" There is such love in that voce. Only one person would care that much.  
  
-'Mother?'- I crack my eyes open. Those brown eyes are so familiar.  
  
A hand on my forehead.  
  
I jerk.  
  
-'Don't touch me!'-  
  
More hands, strong hands. Holding my wrists. A weight across my legs. A man. I thrash.  
  
"Damn it hold still!"  
  
My body is weak. I twist and writhe, trying to free myself. "No! No, no!" They wont let go. I see the man's smile.  
  
I feel the man's body on me, in me, everywhere. I cannot breath. I am suffocating. Darkness.  
  
I cower. I cry.  
  
I see the paint. I create the mask. I become the illusion. 


	8. Morning

Morning  
  
I had a dream. I was a dragon---- I was flying.  
  
My mind whirls. The dream, more like a nightmare, overwhelms me.  
  
Dreams. Memories. That's all it was. -'The past.'- A small comfort.  
  
I shudder, remembering. It all seems so long ago, my days as an opera actor, my days as Ryo Chuin. When I was weak and helpless. When I was easily taken advantage of.  
  
Then I discovered my powers. They were small in comparison to what I can do now, and even more miniscule than what I can do with my shin, but power nonetheless.  
  
I smile, remembering how I repaid those that hurt me.  
  
I start.  
  
Breathing. I hear breathing. Rhythmic breathing, someone sleeping.- 'Jia.'- I assume.  
  
I open my eyes.  
  
Her face is inches away. I jerk. She doesn't stir.  
  
She is kneeling by my bed, her head pillowed on the mattress, her breathing slow. So peaceful.  
  
"Jia."  
  
She sighs and opens an eye slowly. A brown eye. The eye from my dream. Her other eye flies open. She scrambles to her feet.  
  
"Sorry." She blushes. "I must have fallen asleep. I have been so worried about you." She falters. "I couldn't leave you. I was afraid you would hurt yourself." She stares at me, begging forgiveness. "You must have over exerted yourself."  
  
-'Obviously'-  
  
"I came to wake you yesterday morning, but there was no response." She twists her fingers in her apron. "You have been asleep for the better part of two days."  
  
"If it can be called sleep."  
  
She averts her eyes. "You said many things and were violent." I pale. "Brother had to hold you while I gave you your medicine."  
  
-'It did not happen again. The boy just triggered memories.'- I am relieved. I had not realized how afraid I was.  
  
"Then," she blushes. I didn't know anyone could turn so red, "you cried."  
  
My eyes flash. My anger flares. "You will never speak of such things!" My voice is deadly. "Whatever I said and did in my dreams is my own business, never repeat them!"  
  
She cowers under my cold rage. "NO! Never!" she sobs. "I wont say anything! I'm sorry!"  
  
-'She knows too much! She must know about Nakago and the others and my past.'- I burn. I feel like ice. –'She will die.'-My anger is cold and calculated. –'Not yet.'- Another voice advises, soon  
  
"Out!" She doesn't move. "Out!" She runs to the door.  
  
Alone. I am finally alone.  
  
I collapse. I curse myself. My body is weak. I ache. My muscles burn.  
  
I grit my teeth. –'Paint.'- I am resolved. –'I need paint.'- I struggle to stand. –'I will go into the city.' -I look down at my sweat soaked clothes. –' After I change.'-  
  
I search for cleaner clothes. There is a pile on the chair.  
  
I strip. A basin of water sits on the table by the bed, no doubt to cool my fever. I use the water to rinse. It is lukewarm.  
  
-'I wish I had a mirror.'- I would have to ask for one the next time Jia came around.  
  
I step into the hall. I run into a serving woman. She nods in apology. She scurries off.  
  
"Wait! Where is the owner?"  
  
She turns. "He'd be back in the kitchens."  
  
*****  
  
I find Jia's father, not in the kitchens but in the stables.  
  
I bow politely. He dismisses the stable boy. "Yes?"  
  
"I wish to purchase a few items for my performance in town." I lower my eyes. "I expect it to be added to my other expenses, of course."  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
"A performers tools." The tools I would need to become Tomo and return to Nakago.  
  
He is silent, considering. "Very well." He reaches into a purse well concealed at his waist. "This should be enough." He hands me two large coins. This is hardly enough to by a piece of straw.  
  
"Arigato." I bow graciously, hiding my scorn.  
  
I make my way to the door. A tan burnoose hangs on a peg. I know its many folds will keep me cool and protect me from the harsh sun. I put it on.  
  
I step into the light.  
  
It is still early morning. The road dusty. I begin my search. 


	9. Purchase

Purchase  
  
The shop is dark and cool after the bright sun.  
  
I blink.  
  
The walls are lined with clothing. The more decorative are near the back. I cannot help but smile. I know I will not be able to find my usual garb, but there are plenty of other flattering outfits I can make.  
  
A long wine red overcoat catches my eye. The gold trim starts on the collar and winds its way the length of the coat in intricate coils. It is beautiful. I cannot afford it. That will not stop me. I have enough strength to conjure a little illusion. It only needs to last until I am out of the shop.  
  
I will buy pants. They will look fantastic with the coat. I pull the pants off the shelf and the coat from its hanger.  
  
I concentrate. The illusion is harder for me to create than I expected. I really did overexert myself.  
  
With my shin the previous nights illusion would have been easy. I would not have fallen into a state of deliriousness and I would not be so weakened now. I will have to be more sparing with my power.  
  
I smile sweetly at the shopkeeper. "How much for these?"  
  
The old man grunts a price. It is more than they are worth.  
  
I pay the man what he asks.  
  
I step outside.  
  
I run into a man. My purchases fall into the dusty street.  
  
"Sorry." He stumbles, handing me my things. He stands. "I didn't see you."  
  
I start. His eyes are blue, his face finely chiseled. The unruly mop of dirty blond hair completes the picture.  
  
-'Nakago'- He reminds me of the shogun when he was young.  
  
I incline my head, my lips curving in a smile. "It was I that did not see you." My voice is honey.  
  
I look him up and down. He is leanly muscled and a head taller than me (which is not much to say because I am rather short.)  
  
-'He is indeed very like my dear shogun.'-  
  
"Sorry..." he mumbles. My glance catches and holds his. He turns.  
  
"Wait." I rest my hand on his arm. He tenses. "Could you tell me where I might find cosmetics?"  
  
"Fountain Market probably." He eyes me. "Why?"  
  
"I am a performer at the inn down the way."  
  
"Oh." He leaves. I watch him.  
  
[]  
  
I stick to the shadows. The sun is hot.  
  
I walk in the direction he pointed.  
  
Rumbling. A deep rumbling.  
  
I turn a corner. The rumble is a roar.  
  
Water shoots into the sky. A geyser sprays the square with a fine mist.  
  
-' Fountain Market. An apt name.'-  
  
The edges of the square are lined with booths.  
  
I walk to the nearest booth. "Cosmetics?"  
  
The owner points to the other end of the square.  
  
"Thank you." I step into the crowd.  
  
[]  
  
I hang the burnoose on the peg.  
  
The inn is cool.  
  
I need to find Jia. I need a mirror.  
  
I will be Tomo tonight. I wont allow any weak emotions. No more Ryo Chuin tendencies.  
  
I find her about to walk into the kitchen.  
  
"Jia." She starts. "Send a mirror to my room."  
  
"Okay." She doesn't look at me. She must still be angry.  
  
"And hot water."  
  
"Right away." Her eyes are on the ground. Cheeks red.  
  
I leave her. Walking to my room.  
  
I lay my new clothes on the bed.  
  
A knock.  
  
"Come in."  
  
It's Jia. And another maid. They struggle with a full-length mirror. They set it down. Another maid follows. She has the water.  
  
They leave.  
  
I strip. The water is too hot. I let it cool.  
  
I stand in front of the mirror, naked.  
  
The scar is pink. It is the size of my fist. I trace it with my finger. The skin around it is tight.  
  
I turn. It is the same size on my back.  
  
"I should not have survived." I wonder at the healer's abilities. My wonder turns to hate. "Suboshi did this to me." I grit my teeth. "He will pay."  
  
I face the mirror. I am too thin. My muscles to lax.  
  
I run my fingers through my hair. Too coarse. Too dirty.  
  
I am disgusted with my appearance. I look like the boy. Thin. Weak. I cannot return to Nakago in such a state. He doesn't tolerate weakness.  
  
I turn to my bath.  
  
The water is lukewarm. I scrub my face and wash my hair. Dust clouds the water.  
  
I sit on my bed, pulling my hair over my shoulder. It is heavy. I comb it, working out the tangles.  
  
I throw is over my shoulder. It falls to my thigh in a heavy mass.  
  
"What to do with it." I wish I had my crown. It always made my hair more manageable. "I'll do what I've always done."  
  
I put my hair up, as if I were wearing my crown. A stray lock on each side with a high ponytail.  
  
I pull on my pants. Too big. I will need to bring them in. Later.  
  
I get out my new paints.  
  
White, blue and black. I couldn't find red. That I will also have to do later.  
  
It's easy to paint my face. I'm used to it. All it takes is time and patience. Both I have.  
  
The paint is cold against my skin. I feel like myself. Like Tomo.  
  
I button the jacket.  
  
I look at myself. My gold eyes stare back through a painted face. A thrill runs through me. I am beautiful.  
  
I am restored. I am Tomo.  
  
A knock.  
  
"Enter."  
  
She gasps. She stares. She blushes.  
  
I smile. The effect is perfect. I have stunned her.  
  
I follow her through the hall. She doesn't say a word.  
  
The common room is loud. I don't plan on using many illusions. I need to save my strength. I will have to use petty tricks and slight of hand.  
  
I walk to the front. Waiting.  
  
Silence. All eyes are on me.  
  
I perform. 


	10. Meeting

Meeting  
  
It's late. The inn is closed. Jia and other servers are clearing the tables. Her father is locking the public door. There is always one door unlocked. A side door for the guests. Jia's brother watches it at night.  
  
I am not tired. I go to my room anyway.  
  
I close the door. My room is dark. There is no light.  
  
I walk to the table. There is a basin of water. I wash the paint off my face.  
  
I let my hair down. It falls too my waist.  
  
I change. Hanging my costume up, I slip on a silk robe. Smooth against my bare skin. It's black with a blue print dragon. I trace the outline of the dragon. It reminds me of Seiryu.  
  
'I should leave soon.' Sigh. ' I will have to get a map tomorrow and then figure out my situation. I have been here far to long.'  
  
I shiver. The night is chill. The cold only keeps me awake.  
  
"A walk." I whisper to myself. "I'll go for a walk." I wrap the robe more tightly around me.  
  
I step into the hall. Only shadows.  
  
I hear a shout. Then a crash.  
  
I close the door. I walk down the hall.  
  
I hear Jia's father and other men.  
  
"Down the hall!"  
  
"Stop him!"  
  
I hear running. They are still a way's down the hall.  
  
There is movement in the shadows. Very slight. It is a man.  
  
'Must be a thief.' I stand still. I pretend I don't know he's there. He is never out of my sight.  
  
The searchers turn down my hall. Their lights bob closer and closer. "Who's there?" One man challenges.  
  
"Me." They recognize my voice instantly.  
  
"Seen anyone suspicious?" They bring their lights closer. The shadows recede.  
  
The man lunges. He grabs me, knife to my throat. I don't flinch.  
  
The men gasp. "Get him."  
  
"I'll kill him!" His voice is familiar. I know I've heard it somewhere. "Don't come any closer."  
  
I slip from his grasp, disarming him. The men surge forward. They grab the thief.  
  
They shove him into the light. It is a boy. A boy with dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. The boy from the market.  
  
"What did you steal?" I ask.  
  
The boy and men are stunned. "What?"  
  
"What did you steal?" My voice is impassive.  
  
"He stole my money and my wife's jewels!" A portly man shouts indignantly.  
  
"Ah." My voice conveys sympathy. "What will be his punishment?"  
  
"Losing a hand at the least, death the worst. Depends on the judge."  
  
"I have a proposition." I can't stand to see such beauty marred over something so trivial as robbery.  
  
"What do you mean?" The fat man asked.  
  
"Your money and jewels will be returned to you of course, but I want the boy alive and unharmed."  
  
"What?" the man yells. Practically foaming at the mouth. "He needs to be punished!"  
  
"He will be. I am in need of an errand boy, so to speak. With some of my disciplining, he would fill the position perfectly." The man glowers at me. "You will be given compensation for your troubles of course." He is interested. The boy looks confused. "Money will suffice?"  
  
"What if the boy runs away or steals again?" Jia's father asks. Shrewd as always.  
  
"Then you will be free to have him punished officially." I meet both men's eyes. "Until he commits any other offense, he will be under my wing. I will provide for food and shelter with my wages and the work he does for me will in turn pay me back. Agreed?"  
  
"You're taking a big risk."  
  
"Agreed?"  
  
"Yes." Both men chorus.  
  
I turn to the boy. "Do you agree?" I lift his chin. His eyes are so beautiful.  
  
"Better than losing a hand." He smiles in relief.  
  
I smile. "Maybe." His smile freezes. He can't tell if I'm serious. Oh, he will be fun to twist. "If you behave."  
  
"This is a bad idea Ryo Chuin."  
  
"I know." The men holding the boy reluctantly let him go. "Untie him." They look at me as if I were crazy. Maybe I am. They untie him. "Leave." They leave, Jia's father glancing over his shoulder.  
  
They are gone.  
  
The boy and I are alone. He bolts. I grab him around the waist. Using his own momentum I flip him to the ground. He lands with a thud.  
  
"Enough. You serve me now." My gaze is cold. He looks up at me. "I can either be a kind master or a harsh master. It depends on you." Our eyes lock. "Understand?"  
  
He nods.  
  
"Good. Lets continue this inside." I lead him into my room. "Your name?"  
  
"Kuroudo."  
  
"Well Kuroudo, you will sleep on the floor tonight. And since I don't trust you yet, you will have to deal with being bound." I pull the tie of my robe from my waist and secure the boy's wrists with the silk belt. I hold my robe closed with my hand. "Rope chafes the wrist to much. Silk is better."  
  
I look at my handy work. He is so beautiful and helpless. Desire surges through me. I turn away. "Goodnight." I slip between the sheets. I pretend to sleep.  
  
"Thank you." His words are a whisper to the night.  
  
Silence. 


	11. Master

Master  
  
I wake.  
  
I roll over. The boy is still sleeping, back propped against the wall. His cheek rests on his bound hands.  
  
I'm surprised he's still even here. I half expected him to slit my throat and run off in the night. But he didn't.  
  
It seems I judged his situation well. He is a street urchin who has no place to go and no one to go to. No trade. No money. Nothing but the clothes on his back and what he can steal from others. The fact that he was caught shows he isn't a very successful thief.  
  
He will stay and serve me well.  
  
I sit up, slipping my legs over the side of the bed. The floor is cool beneath my bare feet. The air chill against my naked skin.  
  
The boy stirs. Moaning softly. His eyes are still closed.  
  
I turn away, pulling on some clothes. I braid my hair tightly. I throw it over my shoulder. It's a heavy weight against my back.  
  
I face the boy.  
  
His blue eyes are slits. Watching me.  
  
"Did you sleep well?"  
  
He sits. Studying me.  
  
I untie him. He stands, rubbing his wrists. His blue eyes never leave my face. They are searching. Searching for my reason. Why I would keep him from punishment.  
  
His stomach growls. Embarrassment reddens his cheeks. He lowers his gaze.  
  
I smile at this. 'He is still a growing boy.' I resist the urge to run my nail along his jaw.  
  
"I will show you the kitchen." I open the door. Leading. I hear him following me. "From now on I expect you to fetch breakfast each morning."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
I glance over my shoulder. I barely suppress my cackle.  
  
It's almost a dream come true. Being called master.  
  
The kitchen is bustling. Cooks are always busy preparing food. Jia notices us first. Walking over she studies the boy. Her eyes questioning, assessing. The boy is doing likewise, except with a little more attraction.  
  
This will do no good. I can't have the boy making eyes at Jia and I can't rely on Jia to not do the same. Something will have to be done. A little illusion, a glamour perhaps. Or a little manipulation, twisting of emotions.  
  
"Ryo Chuin." She nods her head politely.  
  
"Jia." I say her name smoothly. My gaze catching hers. I communicate in that glance, an apology, almost, at least that's what she will interpret it as. She nods. "I will need bath water to be sent to my room, along with some clothes, a screen and a mat." I will keep her from Kuroudo with the false hope of having me.  
  
"Of course." She nods, lowering her eyes. "You will be performing tonight?" I nod. "Ryo Chuin, who is the boy?" She asks timidly, remembering my bursts of anger.  
  
"He is my servant, Kuroudo."  
  
The head chef hands me a plate of fresh rolls.  
  
We return to my room.  
  
A few minutes later a screen is brought in. It is absolutely beautiful. Cranes wade through long grass, their elegant wings spread for flight or sinuous necks curved downward, hunting. When I asked Jia for a screen, I never thought one so magnificent as this would be produced.  
  
I have the servants, struggling under its weight, place the screen in front of the tub.  
  
I admire the cranes while I wait for water to be brought.  
  
There is a sharp knock. Kuroudo is sitting. Lost in his thoughts. Not noticing.  
  
"Kuroudo." I startle him. "Get the door."  
  
He jumps at my command. Opening the door, Jia enters. Struggling with two buckets of steaming water. Kuroudo takes one, receiving a blush from Jia. They pour the water into the tub. Jia turns to leave, bowing. She closes the door behind her.  
  
"The bath is for you." He stares. Blue eyes watching. "I can't have a servant of mine reek." He reddens. "While you are bathing," how I wish I could stay, "I will get you appropriate clothing."  
  
I leave the room. Standing outside the door, I wait. It is a long time before I hear movement. I shake my head in amusement as I hear a yelp and a splash.  
  
I continue down the hall.  
  
I pull the burnoose from the peg.  
  
[ ]  
  
Outside it is bright and hot. I make my way quickly to the clothing shop. This will be a short trip. I know exactly where to go and what I want.  
  
I turn a corner. Sticking to the shadows.  
  
Something simple, but well fitted.  
  
I walk into the shop where I first had my "run in" with Kuroudo. It is dark inside. I take a moment to let my eyes adjust. The man behind the counter smiles at me. I have become his favorite customer. I performer needs costumes and he happens to have the best selection. I personally despise the man. He over charges and has an awful sense of fashion.  
  
I find a white shirt, open at the collar and a pair of dark blue pants. I buy them. The old man gives me a discount and hopes that I return soon.  
  
Next I find shoes. The boy will need work shoes and boots. I also need boots. Riding boots, for when I return to Nakago. I can hardly be wearing house slippers when I first present myself to my shogun.  
  
I find the shoemaker. Along with two pairs of black knee high boots, I find a black belt. It will define the boy's waist and bring out the width of his shoulders.  
  
I step back into the road. Returning to the inn.  
  
It is well past noon.  
  
[ ]  
  
The boy is clean standing in his dirty clothes. Looking lost.  
  
I scowl. "You take a bath to get clean and then put something clean on. Not your soiled clothes." I push him behind the screen. Handing him the new clothes. "Put these on. And give me those rags."  
  
He soon tosses over his old clothes. He walks from behind the screen.  
  
I catch my breath. The pants are a little loose, but the shirt hangs open, revealing a well- muscled chest.  
  
"Excellent." I whisper to myself. "Here," I say to him, "this belt will help." I walk up to him. I circle my arms around his waist, putting on the belt. He jumps. I breathe in his masculine scent. My hair brushes his arm. He shivers. "That looks much better." I step back to look at him.  
  
'Nakago.' He is the exact image of my shogun.  
  
"I am going to practice for my performance tonight. You can stay and watch, or find something else to occupy your time. After the performance, have a hot bath ready for me." I begin my mental exercises. He sits. Blue eyes watching. I picture the illusion and then I conjure it. Butterflies. Golden- shimmering butterflies fill the room. Kuroudo gasps. Eyes wide, wondering. He lifts a hand, trying to catch one. It disappears in a cloud of dust. Bathing his face in an orange glow.  
  
I clear my mind. The room empties.  
  
[ ]  
  
I open the door. Kuroudo is sitting on his mat. A bath is waiting for me.  
  
The inn was crowded tonight. The ale and sake flowing more freely than normal. A rowdy bunch. They wore me out.  
  
This bath is going to feel wonderful.  
  
I pull off my overcoat, hanging it on a peg. I sit. I yank off my boots. I grab a cloth from the table and wipe the paint from my face.  
  
I stand, half naked, pulling my hair from its ties. Piece by piece it cascades down my back. One tie is knotted. It's on the back of my head. I can't reach it to untie it.  
  
"Kuroudo," his name rolls of my tongue, "untie this for me."  
  
He hesitates, stepping forward, taking my hair into his hands. He undoes the tie. Fingers tangled in my hair. Turning my head, his fingers slip through my locks. He stiffens, jerking his hands away.  
  
"Thank you." I purr, looking into his face. He does not meet my eyes.  
  
Behind the screen, I pull off my pants. I slip into the steaming water with a sigh. Resting my eyes.  
  
Darkness. 


	12. Night

Night  
  
I wake with a start.  
  
I am in the tub. The water is cold. I must have fallen asleep.  
  
I get out. Drying myself off. I pull on my silk robe.  
  
I step from behind the screen.  
  
The boy is asleep. Moonlight bathes him, turning his golden hair into a shimmering halo.  
  
He moans. Tossing.  
  
I walk towards him. Kneeling beside his mat.  
  
He mutters. A furrow wrinkles his forehead.  
  
I push a lock of golden hair from his face. "Shhhh." I stoke the worry from his brow. "Sleep." My voice is quite, soothing.  
  
He quiets.  
  
I watch him a little longer. He doesn't stir.  
  
' So young. Looks like Nakago, but he reminds me' I pause. His face is pale, relaxed. 'of myself.' I shake my head. Scattering that thought. 'I wonder what he was dreaming about.'  
  
I climb into bed. Pulling up the covers. I slip into sleep. 


	13. Miboshi

Miboshi  
  
I wake to the sound of Kuroudo bathing and the smell of steaming rice.  
  
I sit up, rubbing the back of my neck. Sleeping in the tub must have given me a cramp. I stifle a yawn.  
  
I lie back down. Rolling onto my side. The covers are still warm and the air is chill. It is surprisingly cool in the mornings. Even though it is a desert. I pull the covers over my bare shoulders. Snuggling deeper into the warmth. Kuroudo must not realize I am awake. The sound of his splashing is so soothing. I close my eyes, imagining him stepping from behind the screen naked water dripping down a well-muscled chest. I can feel a smile on my face.  
  
[]  
  
I open my eyes. Sunlight is pouring into the room. I must have fallen asleep again.  
  
Directly across from me, Kuroudo is sitting on his mat. Knees pulled up to his chest, arms around them. His head is bent down, I can't see if he's sleeping or awake. Sunlight reflects off of blonde hair.  
  
"Master?" He asks, tentatively. Not lifting his head.  
  
I shift, sitting up. Keeping silent.  
  
"Why?" I know what he means, but I want him to say it all. My silence prompts him to continue. "Why did you save me?" Lifting his head, his blue eyes trap mine. So intense.  
  
'Because I know what it's like to be alone in the world.'  
  
"I just needed someone to act as my man servant." My voice is flat. His eyes harden. I avert my gaze. It had been an impulse to take the boy in. Impulse mixed with desire. So why do I feel guilty for being curt with him?  
  
"Oh." He stands. His spine rigid. "Is there anything you would like?"  
  
I rise, taking a step forward.  
  
My vision blurs.  
  
[]  
  
Stabbing pain. Searing through my chest.  
  
Fighting for control of his mind and failing. The boy's will is strong. Stronger than I would have ever imagined.  
  
Looking through another's eyes I see people over me. A man with a cat, an orange haired boy, crying. Suzaku warriors.  
  
He is killing himself, hand firmly holding my prayer wheel imbedded in our chest. He has me trapped. I cannot escape his mind. We will both die.  
  
Darkness.  
  
[]  
  
I am on my knees. All that is keeping me from falling forward are Kuroudo's strong hands on my shoulders.  
  
I look up, breathing heavily.  
  
Concern is written on Kuroudo's face.  
  
"Miboshi." I whisper to myself, sensing the death of a fellow warrior. I scramble to my feet with Kuroudo's help. Clutching an invisible wound. "Get me a map." I must return to Nakago. He only has three warriors left. "A map with here and Teniao-Lan on it." I hand the boy money. He stares at it. It is too much, but I don't care as long as it can buy the map that I need. "Go!" He lets go of my shoulders. Taking the money he races out the door.  
  
There is a knock.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Ryo Chuin." Jia enters. Her voice is soft. "My father would like to know if you will be performing tonight?"  
  
"Yes I am." I look at her. "In fact, from now on I plan on having a performance every night." She raises her eyebrows. Surprised. "Would you bring me a brush and paper?" I will need to make a list of supplies.  
  
"Yes." She watches me. A strange look in her eyes. "Where did Kuroudo run off to?"  
  
"An errand." It is a clear dismissal. She bows her head, leaving the room.  
  
She soon returns. Walking towards me, she hands me a brush and paper.  
  
Her hand grazes against mine. Warm. She looks into my eyes. Searching. For what, I don't know.  
  
Standing on tiptoe, she leans towards me. Her lips brush mine. Quickly, shyly. Unsure of herself. Her lips are soft, but unwanted. Very unwanted.  
  
Anger. My hand flies. A resounding crack.  
  
She stands. Shocked. Slowly she touches her check. Pulling her hand away, she stares. A thin line of blood dribbles from her cheekbone.  
  
Tears form in her eyes as she rushes from the room.  
  
I look at my hand. Red drips from my long nail. I lick my finger. I taste the metallic tang of blood.  
  
"Foolish girl." I wipe my mouth. I can still feel her lips on mine. I look in the direction she fled with disgust. "She won't try that again." I shake away my feeling of nausea.  
  
I walk to the table. Sitting down I begin to make a list.  
  
Focusing completely on my task, I lose myself in thought.  
  
[]  
  
"Master?"  
  
I start. I was so absorbed in making a list and planning the logistics of returning, that I did not notice the boys return. Or the passing of time.  
  
"I found maps." He hands me two rolled parcels.  
  
"Good." I look back to my list.  
  
"Master?" His voice intrudes into my thoughts. "They are waiting for you to perform."  
  
I curse.  
  
"Quick, give me a hand." I pull on my overcoat, indicating that he should button it for me. He hesitates before starting at the bottom. I twist my hair, coiling it on my head until it hits me mid-back. He reaches the top button. His eyes are level with mine. I nod. Rushing to the table I smear the paint onto my face. With quick strokes I even the paint out and create my signature design. Stripes of blue and black across my cheeks, a stripe of black down my nose, and a red circle centered on my forehead.  
  
I am ready. I rush to the door.  
  
"Oh," I stop in the doorway, glancing at Kuroudo, "don't forget to have my bath waiting for me." I smile thinly. Tired.  
  
I close the door, leaving the boy alone. 


	14. Maps

Maps  
  
It is late in the day. I have spent most of my morning giving Kuroudo instructions. I sent him out to buy the supplies from the list I made yesterday. We will need to leave as soon as we have everything gathered.  
  
I cannot waste much more time here. It is a long way from here to Kutou.  
  
He did well. Kuroudo. He found exactly the maps that I needed. There are two of them. One showing the route to Teniao-Lan with all possible roads marked. The other shows the geography of the area. Cliffs and valleys are identified.  
  
The geographic map lies on the table. Looks to be mostly desert. The dry, cracked earth kind of desert. At least for the first half of the journey. Then it looks to become lush again.  
  
I concentrate. It doesn't take much effort. I have done it a thousand times before for Nakago. Conjure a three-dimensional image of a map. He would have me do this before battles so he could devise the best plan of attack or defense. Very useful.  
  
I first focus on the city, Xi'an. The buildings pop into existence, at the end of the city sprawls a vast expanse of barren desert. That will be the first difficulty. Desert. Not too bad if all precautions are taken. Next I take the road map. I overlay it on the first image.  
  
Now roads twist and wind through the desert and into fertile hills. I study it. Figuring which route is the fastest and least complicated.  
  
I look up. Kuroudo is standing in the door. In his arms is a large basket full of supplies. Walking towards me he sets it at my feet.  
  
"How?" he is staring at the illusion of the maps.  
  
I smile to myself. "A simple trick I taught myself a long time ago."  
  
"Oh." He looks at me. "Uh, not all of the orders could be filled today."  
  
"That's fine." I rummage through the basket. Nearly everything is here. There is not much left to gather. "We will look for horses tomorrow."  
  
"Will you be performing tonight?"  
  
I nod.  
  
He hesitates. "I went and watched last night."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Oh." He avoids my eyes. "It is really amazing..." He shifts. Uncomfortable. I watch him. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"  
  
I glance out the window. It is dark outside. "Damn." I stand up. The image of the city and desert disappears.  
  
My overcoat is hanging on a peg. My paint is on the dresser. Not tonight. I have a different plan for tonight.  
  
I conjure a quick illusion. Glancing in the mirror, I see my painted face and high-collared jacket. Perfect.  
  
I make my way to the common room. 


	15. Seduction

Seduction  
  
He's there.  
  
He came last night. Standing in a corner. Watching.  
  
He is interested. I can tell. In the way he watches. In the way he fidgets. How he blushes when I catch his gaze.  
  
He is ripe for the plucking.  
  
He is wrapped around my finger. Under my control. Taunting works so well. With words and glances. Small touches. Drives him crazy.  
  
He does not admit it. He is ashamed. He wants me. As I want him  
  
I flash him a smile. Only for him.  
  
I have waited for this, saving my strength.  
  
I have done this illusion before, duplicating myself. Always with my shin.  
  
This is the true test of my skill. Not only multiplying, but changing.  
  
Beautiful women. Lots of beautiful women. The men are dazzled by pale flesh, long lashes, silky hair. All my traits, just on a women's body.  
  
They cheer and clap. Laughing. Trying to catch dancing illusions.  
  
I smile.  
  
I make my way to the boy. Kuroudo.  
  
"You." I point at him. I beckon him.  
  
He doesn't argue. Blushing as he follows me.  
  
So beautiful, this young man. So easily manipulated.  
  
I lead him to the hall. Then to my room.  
  
He is mine. 


	16. Pleasure

I am very sorry that it has taken me so long to update. From now on it is probably going to be a long wait between updates. Sorry about that. It's what happens when I'm busy.  
-Elven Fool

P.S. Please don't kill me for this chapter.

Pleasure  
  
So beautiful. I lose myself in blue eyes.  
  
I cannot contain myself. I kiss. We kiss. My hunger flares.  
  
A young body presses against me. Rubs against me. I burn.  
  
My hands slide across smooth skin, seeking to please.  
  
He moans. I lick my lips.  
  
He touches. Hands caress my chest, trace my scar, working their way down. I shiver.  
  
Hands engulf me. Their rhythmic pattern is excruciating. I need release.  
  
We move. Sweat slicks our bodies.  
  
I am above him. Inside him. Moving with him.  
  
Pleasure courses through my body. I arch my back, gripping his waist. I thrust myself into him as far as I can, seeking release.  
  
He shudders beneath me, crying out.  
  
I moan. Blinding pleasure. A burst of colors behind my closed eyelids. I explode.  
  
I sigh. Lying next to Kuroudo.  
  
He looks at me. His eyes slits. He plays with my hair. Curling it around one finger. His eyes close as he falls asleep.  
  
I listen to his steady breathing. I fall into a deep sleep. 


	17. Authors Note

Guten Tag meine Herren und Damen,

Here is a quick note as to why I am taking so long to update... I have had a change of residence and a change of the language. I have been really busy with trying to settle in here in Deutschland (Germany); get over jet lag, adapt to the weather, think and speak in another language, do homework in another language, make friends in another language, etcâ€.to say the least it has been hectic. I miss Tomo just as much as you do, if not more. Please forgive the long waits, I will try to write and update as fast as I can.

Liebe,

Elven Fool


	18. Sleep

Hallo,

I am redoing the previous chapter called Soldiers. It wasnt very well done. This chapter comes before that one. Hopefully there is not to much confusion. Enjoy!

Elven Fool

I lie on my side. Propping my head up I watch the boy sleep.

'Such a beautiful boy.' I smile, tracing my nail along his strong jaw-line. 'No,' my smile widens, 'this is the face of a man. Plus after last night there is no way he can be called a boy.' I move my hand along his neck and shoulder, barely touching. 'he is a man.' I grin. 'My man. I don't have to share him with anyone or anything; not an army, not an empire, not the unrelenting desire for revenge and power, and definitely not Soi.' I cackle. The thought of Soi seeing Kuroudo is too much. She would be after him like a bitch in heat. She craves love as much as any woman. Nakago uses her, she knows it, and she wants more.

I shake my head. I don't want to think about Soi.

I look at Kuroudo's sleeping form. His eyes are open, watching sleepily. Blue eyes full of warmth, not cold calculation.

I stroke his cheek. "Sleep." I whisper.

He smiles, closing his eyes. He nestles deeper into the blankets.

I lay back down, listening to Kuroudo's steady breathing.

Darkness.


	19. Soldiers

Sorry about how long it has taken. I have proofread it as

Soldiers

I awake to a soft knock on the door.

I slip out of bed, carelessly pulling on my robe.

I open the door. My robe falls off one shoulder.

Jia glances at me quickly, taking in my tosseld hair and bare chest, she blushes furiously.

I smirk. Golden eyes glowing. Her unease amuses me.

"My father sent me to check on you." She stammers," Kuroudo never came to the kitchen for your breakfast." She looks at me, worried. "Is he alright?"

"Jia," I purr, "Kuroudo is fine." My voice soothing, I lift her chin. "Have hot water sent for."

Speechless, Jia bobs her head and scurries to obey.

"Oh, and bring a plate of fruit!" I call after her. Realizing my hunger.

I close the door. Turning I see Kuroudo sitting up in the bed. Such beauty. "Baths are on the way." I walk towards him.

Kuroudo swallows hard. "Uh...did she...uh..."

"See you?" I finish his thought. "No, she didn´t." I sit next to him, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "What are you ashamed of?"

Kuroudo slowly turns red.

"Ah...of course." I smile. Chuckling at his innocence. "Your first time wasn´t how you had imagined it, now was it?" He shakes his head, cheeks red as my face paint. My smile vanishes. "Neither was mine." I murmmer to myself.

A knock. The baths are here.

Kuroudo strips and bathes first. I hear his splashing behind the screen.

"We need to go to the horse dealers today."

He walks from behind the screen. Gods is he beautiful.

I let my robe fall to the ground.

Kuroudo stares.

Walking behind the screen, I slip into the hot water. I close my eyes and relax. I wash the dried sweat off. I smile to myself. That kind of sweat I don´t mind.

Wishing I could linger in the water a bit longer, I stand. Drying myself. I pull on my clothes.

Kuroudo is dressed. Waiting paitently for his master. Like any good dog.

"Come, we have work to do."

-

The sun is high. The dusty streets suffocating.

I am happy when we make it to the cool shade of the horse dealers awening.

He is a scrwany little man. With a wheezy voice. "How may I help you, sirs?" The horse dealers eyes dart from me to Kuroudo.

"We would like to see your horses."

"Eh, yeah." He leads us to the stable. "Here you will find the finest horses in town." Indicating a sad, tired looking stallion, he continues. " Now here is the finest, his sire was the emperors own horse..."

Ignoring the rest of the mans babble, I wander from stall to stall. At the far end is what I am looking for. Two horses. Both sturdy looking, if not the type of steed I am used to riding. I enter the stall. Give the horses what I hope is a thourough enough examination. I don´t know all the details about horses, but I learned enough being around soldiers all the time. "I will take these two." I nod to Kuroudo. He takes the purse from his belt. The horse dealer licks his lips greedily. "And I expect tack is included." My voice leaves no room for the man to argue. "My boy will help with the saddles." I watch as the little man scurries to obey, followed by Kuroudo. I sigh. Another stage is almost complete. We will soon be underway.

It takes only a few moments for the horses to be made ready. Kuroudo hands the purse to the horse dealer.The scrawny manwon´t notice until to late that the purse is emptier than it looks. He will go to count his coins and a few will fall through a crack in the table, never to be found again.

Kuroudo takes his big gelding by the reins. I lead my dusty mare into the street.

-

It is well past noon. The shadows lengthening.

We turn the corner. Fountain Square lies before us. People are begining to fill the market.

Two men by the fountain stand out. Two men in armour. Armour from Kutou.

-´Nakago.´-The first thought that comes into my mind is my General. -´The soldiers must know where Nakago is. If they don´t then their commander will. Maybe Nakago is here.´- My heart skips a beat. -´No, I would have sensed his Chi. He is not here.´-

"Kuroudo," I can´t get my hopes up. "Take the horses to the stable and then go straight to the room." I hand the boy the reins to my mare." Stay in the room. Do not attract attention."

Kuroudo looks at me. Wanting to question. He doesn´t understand, but he obeys. He trusts me. The young fool.

I wait until Kuroudo is out of sight. Pulling up my burnoose, I walk towards the two men. I add awomanly sway to my hips.

The soldiers notice my coming. "Hey!" the bigger of the two calls. "Com´ here sweety."

I laugh. I bat my lashes. The men stare. Their eyes hungry." Now what would two strong lads like you be doing here in this dirty little town?" My voice is a womans voice.

"Why looking for pretty ladies like you." The other says. He tries to catch me around the waist.

I step out of his grasp. "Now, now." I say seductivly. "I have work to do before I can play." The soldiers look at me. I smile. "Who should I ask for tongiht?"

"Wu Lang scout for General Xing Li." The bigger soldier says.

My smile freezes onto my face. I don´t hear what the other says. I am sick to my stomache. Why. Why did it have to be him.

"Thank you gentelmen." I say flatly and turn to leave. The men beg me to stay. They whistle as I leave. I try not to run as I make my way back to the Inn.

I was not liked amoung Nakago´s men. I was always considered the "freak". Many were jealous of my rank and power. Understandable. Not a problem. Except in two cases.

There were two commanders who were openly hateful. One arrangaged for an "accident" that didn´t quite work. He is now dead. Beheaded for for attempting to take the life of a Seiryu Warrior. The other is Xing Li. Who is alive and well. Here.

Everyone thinks I am dead. Xing Li, if he finds me, will make that the reality.

Kuroudo and I must leave. Tonight.


End file.
